endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance
In general terms, an alliance is an agreement/friendship between two or more teams/persons, created to reach common goals. On Endurance Alliances are made on Endurance for several reasons: it's not only to have friends to support a team/player, but to advance the participating parties to the finale, which involves, at times, picking off any teams they deem threatening for their chances of winning. Most, if not all alliances, have became friends during their tenure on the show, and some became enemies with anyone outside the alliance or wanting them to get kicked off. In other cases, however, alliances are made to avoid elimination, like the Yellow-Orange Alliance in the final four (E3). Endurance Alliances ''Endurance'' *Red-Yellow--earliest alliance of Endurance, which lasted until the final three, based around Ashley and Sabrina's friendship. *Gray-Yellow-Red--the second known alliance created in Endurance History, but lasted a short time, as Gray would be the first team eliminated. *The Brotherhood (Blue, Purple, Orange, Green the guys of the teams)--made to fight the Gray-Yellow-Red alliance, but ended when Blue gave Orange the Samadhi in Tilt, the same episode it was formed. Blue eventually betrayed the other teams and joined their rivals. *Red-Yellow-Blue--alliance among the three strongest teams. Formed after the breakup of the Brotherhood. *Green-Orange--made to go against the Red-Yellow-Blue Alliance as the last teams of the Brotherhood. *Yellow-Green--Sabrina's temporary alliance with Lana. ''Endurance 2'' *Green-Yellow-Brown--made between the three females of the group as a friendship, as well as being the two teams which supported the Brown Team's return *Purple-Red-Orange-Gray--a relatively loose alliance against GYB, along with Scooter. They were against Max and Jenna's rearrival. It was revealed in Gray's elimination note though Purple tried to downplay it. *Purple-Gray-Orange--in Gray's departing letter, this was mentioned, although Annie explained this as being only "an agreement to work together". However, that same letter encouraged the other teams to "send Tyler home!", and this was another alliance to last a short time, as Purple would handicap Orange with the first Samadhi that season. *Blue-Red-Gray--a possible alliance among the first three teams eliminated, based primarily on the friendship of Blue and Red. *Green-Purple--a possibly secret alliance between the two teams, based on Annie and Mike's friendship, despite Keetin targeting the latter team. *Purple-Brown--a temporary alliance between the two strongest teams. ''Endurance 3: Hawaii'' *Purple-Red-Orange-Gray (also known as PROG)--the main alliance of the season, trying to pick off the Yellow Team *Green-Yellow-Brown--between friends to go against PROG *Blue-Orange--mainly a friendship between Antonio and Demian, although Blue didn't make any official alliances prior to their elimination. *Red-Brown--mainly a friendship between Kareem and Tom *Brown-Orange--mainly a friendship between Vanetta and Nicole *Yellow-Brown-Orange--secret alliance against PROG making Nicole and Demian the villains of the season. Subsequently exposed, and Yellow was punished for it. *Purple-Gray--a sub-alliance of PROG, mainly a friendship between the two teams *Gray-Orange--a sub-alliance of PROG, mainly a friendship between the two teams *Red-Purple--a sub-alliance of PROG, mainly a friendship between the two teams *Green-Yellow--a friendship between the two teams *Yellow-Orange--a desperation alliance between the two teams because of Purple and Gray's friendship in the final four. ''Endurance: Tehachapi'' * Various alliances formed prior to the first endurance mission though it was so rampant that it seemed that everyone was in alliance and Daniella could not remember who was in hers. *Purple-Green--mainly between Jonathan and Isaac as a friendship, but is a strong alliance on its own right. Chris from Yellow was also close to both Jonathan and Isaac. *Gray-Blue--an alliance which was exposed early in the game, putting the two teams in danger. Orange, specifically Michael, initially had ties with this alliance but turned on them when the other teams did as well. *Yellow-Green-Purple-Red--made between the four teams to go against the Gray-Blue alliance *Green-Red--mainly a friendship between Jeszie and Erika *Red-Orange--mainly a friendship between the two teams, although they did plan on forming an official alliance during the final five. *Green-Blue--mainly a friendship between Isaac and Amelia though Shea seemed loyal as well. Appeared primarily during the final 5 onwards, after Blue's initial allies, Gray, was eliminated. ''Endurance: High Sierras'' *Purple-Red-Orange-Green--the major alliance of E5, controlled everything *Yellow-Blue-Gray--a possible alliance among the targets of PROG *Purple-Green--a sub-alliance of PROG, mainly a friendship between the two teams *Red-Purple--a sub-alliance of PROG, mainly a friendship between the two teams *Green-Red--a sub-alliance of PROG, mainly a friendship between the two teams *Red-Orange--a sub-alliance of PROG, mainly a friendship between the two teams *Yellow-Gray--a friendship between the two teams *Yellow-Blue--a friendship between the two teams ''Endurance: Fiji'' *Orange-Green--the main, but secret alliance. Also involved the Red Team, but not as much because occasionally, they would try to kick Red off. *Purple-Blue-Red (to some degree)--an alliance that didn't know about the Orange-Green alliance Category:Miscellaneous Category:Terminology